Hell Hath No Fury Like a Daughter Scorned
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: A look into Kitty McHaig's motives. A true villainess to the core.


Merry Christmas.

How many people found Kitty McHaig played by Leslie Ash to be a definite villainess of Bugs? Hopefully, this one-shot showing her actions and her reasonings will make some degree of sense.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Hell Hath No Fury Like a Daughter Scorned.

Sitting in the darkness of her office in her studio, still clad in the clothes she had been wearing to her brothers' funeral, Kitty McHaig was seething with fury over the recent events which had shattered her like a hammer smashing glass. Then again Kitty had been holding back her fury for days since the death of her twin brother. Today her twin brother was buried, and with each moment since her brother had committed suicide from jumping from that fucking crane owned by her fathers' precious company, Kitty had felt little chunks of her soul being chipped away, only to be replaced with rage and hatred towards her father.

The funeral had been lovely, but then again her father had not spared any expense. Not by choice. Kitty had hoped to pay for it herself, but her father - once more, overruled her, like he had done so many times before. It was just too bad he'd been more concerned about his precious building contract of a new underground tunnel in the city than attending his own sons' funeral. Still, Kitty had half expected him to leave at some point anyway due to her little act of sabotage, but a part of her had hoped, just once, instead of only caring about himself and his precious company, Andrew McHaig would finally be a father and let his business take care of itself and be there for his sons' burial.

He had not passed the test Kitty herself had prepared for him. She had deliberately sabotaged one of his lorries working at the building site. It hadn't been difficult for her to gain access to the business records; she might have spent the best part of her adult life avoiding her father like the plague because she had begun to realise he would never give her a chance, but that didn't mean she couldn't get into his records. It had taken her years to develop those skills but she managed it in the end.

It had been fun to learn that the little device she and Zack had cobbled together after being inspired by Ros Hendersons' brilliant work and ingenuity when it came to gadgets had overturned a truck full of dynamite (Seriously, daddy dearest? Still the cheapskate when there are just as more powerful and cost-effective explosives on the market) and derailed the building work. Kitty felt no regrets because of her decision to destroy something that meant more to her father than anything else. All she had wanted to do was test him to see if there was still hope he could see what he had done to his own family, but no such luck.

"That was for you, Chris," Kitty said to herself while she brooded in the dark. She closed her eyes, thinking about that awful last phone call she'd received from her twin brother. She hadn't thought anything was out of sorts at first, even when her brother had channelled their father when they'd discussed her artwork; that was normal.

Chris' clear desperation to break free of their father had broken her heart, but then again it always had since Chris had never wanted anything to do with the company.

Kitty had told him time and time again to just leave without a word, but Chris had always been frightened of their father, and he was always worried about what was going to happen next. It had been okay for her; Andrew had never given much thought to Kitty when the twins had been growing up as children, though she had tried desperately to win his approval over the years, hoping that despite the fact she was a girl, he would learn to accept her.

It wasn't until the twins had reached their teens, Kitty had realised it was never going to happen, so she had turned to art in order to find a purpose out of life, hoping to make a fortune. But Kitty didn't have the patience needed to be a painter or someone who sketched though she was equally good at both - it was amazing what you can be good at if you spend a great deal of your time working on it - so she had turned to more….risky artwork. In the end, she had started blowing things up while she made metal sculptures out of scrap metal. The more explosions and burnings she created, the more excited she became while she relied on the defence contracts she had set up when she had been struck with a brainwave she could sell some of the things she had made to make a good enough income to the military that had applications they'd like.

It had taken her years, but she had found sizeable niches in both art and in research and development in technology for the military.

Kitty just wished to herself her brother had been around to share it, but he was trapped. Andrew McHaig had only wanted one thing from his children when their beloved mother had been alive.

He had simply wanted an heir.

He hadn't wanted a daughter. That was one of the reasons why it had been a slap in the face when the twins had been in their twenties. Chris had received a Vice-Presidency in the company and a number of voting shares. What did she get? A sports car.

Talk about a slap in the face.

But truthfully neither of the twins had been surprised. Chris had been groomed from a young age to become a clone of their father. He had been the one dragged to the business, so where Kitty had gone out clubbing with her friends, acting like a teenage girl who just wanted to have fun and go to find the next big thrill, Chris didn't have that. Andrew always made sure his son had a good knowledge of the business. The old bastard was obsessed with making sure his son had a good knowledge of the business. He used to quiz poor Chris even at dinner about certain facts. If he got just one question wrong, Chris would be slapped until he knew the facts.

Kitty remembered each dinner, Chris had been dreading it. He used to spend hours and hours during the day pouring over the books and the records until he knew everything he could find out. But during dinner, both Kitty and their mother tried desperately to keep his spirits up while he looked like he was about to die. His soul was being crushed whereas Kitty's own soul felt as though she was about to be sick at the sight. She wished their father would just leave him alone so then they could spend time together at night, so then Chris would be able to enjoy himself. Maybe even gain a thrill-seeking attitude like herself.

Kitty smirked to herself as she remembered how she had begun committing burglaries in order to find the next thrill. She had never been caught because Kitty was not stupid enough to make it obvious enough to her victims.

But now Chris was dead, and her mind turned to the last phone call she'd had with him. Chris had been so desperate to escape their father, but that wasn't anything new. It wasn't until the call had been ended Kitty had gone over it in her mind, but she had then realised for herself something was wrong. Badly wrong. She had tried desperately to call Chris, but she wouldn't find out until later Chris had jumped off of the crane.

Andrew McHaig may have been a brilliant businessman, she knew that in her mind, but as far as Kitty was concerned, he was responsible for the death of her twin brother.

Now she was going to make him pay the price, and Kitty genuinely didn't care if she had to tear the business down. She knew how. She knew the business inside out despite her fathers' best attempts to keep her away from it, simply because she was a girl. She could make it happen.

If she was lucky, she would go far enough to kill her father.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
